


Practically Senseless

by Passions



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-12-04 01:16:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/704811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Passions/pseuds/Passions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Belle is a grad student at Belladier University, studying under Professor Gold who is co-running a study on female sexuality, arousal, and orgasm. Ruby suggests that they participate in the study.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Practically Senseless

_**Belladier University Department of Interdisciplinary Studies** _

_**Committee for Sexuality Studies - Statement of Informed Consent** _

_**Purpose:** This study is a joint venture between Belladier Professors Gold, Whale, and Ficcio, exploring various components of Human Female Sexuality through the lenses of Psychology, Biology, and Feminist Theory respectively. Professor Gold will be studying the effect of varying types of relationships and levels of intimacy on libido and sexual activity. Professor Whale will be studying subjective determination of orgasm strength as related to measurement by an objective source as well as the effect of varying hormone levels on strength of orgasm. Professor Ficcio will be investigating the effect of generally accepted societal norms on personal sexual activity. _

_**Procedure:** This study will be running for the entirety of the 2013 - 2014 University school year and subjects are required to participate on a weekly basis. Participants will be compensated $15 a week. Applications to participate in the study will be received and reviewed up until August 16th and acceptances will be sent out by August 23rd. Once you have received an acceptance, please see the Secretary for the Department of Interdisciplinary Studies to fill in the required paperwork and receive your study number. All subsequent questionnaires will be filled out with your study number to preserve anonymity. The study will begin with the first week of classes on September 9th and will run on weekdays from 10a.m. to 6p.m. You are free to choose a day and time that most suit your schedule, but once decided it would be preferable that you continue to use the same day and time in subsequent weeks. Any change to day or time should be noted in your weekly questionnaire. On a weekly basis, participants are asked to come to the Department of Interdisciplinary Studies, located on the third floor of Snowing Hall. Each of the five soundproof rooms are being utilised for this study and a room can be booked out to a participant for an hour at a time. Each week participants will be asked to fill out a questionnaire to determine a large variety of things including relationship status, point in ovulation cycle, level of stress, and level of libido. Participants are then asked to bring themselves to orgasm in any way they choose - both physical and visual aids will be provided. Experimenting with different choices is encouraged. Afterwards participants are asked to record their choice of method as well as how satisfied they are by their experience and any feelings, positive or negative, that they had about the experience. Answers to these questions will be anonymous to the researchers, so please be as baldly honest as you can be. _

_**Safety/Questions/Concerns:** If at any time participants feel uncomfortable, they may refuse to engage in a portion of the study or exit it all together. The numbering system is being used so that names remain confidential and any information that might make it possible to identify you or any other participant will never be included on any reports. The data will be accessible only to those working on the project. All rooms and aids will be cleaned and sterilized thoroughly between uses. Beyond that participants are expected not to deliberately act in any unsafe manner while in the private rooms. Failure to practice simple personal safety will result in immediate disqualification from the study. This is an academic study, and people are invested in the results. Inability to be mature about the subject matter will not be tolerated. _

_Any further or specific concerns can be addressed at any time to any of the three Professors running the study or the Head of the Department of Interdisciplinary Studies and Head of the Committee for Sexuality Studies, Professor Acheron H. Ades, either in person, by phone, or by e-mail. All contact information is listed on the next page._

_**Consent:** By signing this page and filling in the attached application to the study, you acknowledge that you understand yourself to be part of an Interdisciplinary Study focusing on Human Female Sexuality. You acknowledge your awareness of the purpose and procedures of the study. You acknowledge your understanding that your name will not be linked with the data of the study in any reports. You recognize that you have the ability and the right to stop any portion of the study which is uncomfortable to you and that you have the ability and the right to talk to the researchers about their study and ask questions if you wish to do so. _

_By signing this form I am stating that I am over 18 years of age and that I am aware of and agree to all of the above information and agree to consent to participate in this study._

_Signature:_

_Name (printed):_

_Date of Birth (DD/MM/YYYY):_

_Date:_

_Thank you for your interest in participating in this study._

_Donovan R. Gold, Professor of Psychology_

_Victor F. Whale, Professor of Biology_

_Malory E. Ficcio, Professor of Gender Studies_

_Acheron H. Ades, Head of Department of Interdisciplinary Studies_

 

Belle looked up from the papers in her hands to Ruby who was grinning widely.

“Really Rubes? A sex study?”

Ruby grinned. “It sounds like fun. Not to mention we’ll both be working on it when school starts up again anyways since you’re going to be studying under Gold and I’ll be under Ficcio. We might as well participate and get some fun out of it.”

Belle rolled her eyes, but smiled. “Yeah, alright, we can apply.”

“Great!” Ruby grinned and pulled another few of the stapled packages out of her bag. “Now where did Mary Margaret and Emma get off to?”


End file.
